happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the fourth and last chapter of the twenty-first episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito". Plot (In Antarctica, everything was destroyed. It has become a snowy-desert wasteland with Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito defeated with the Death Ice destroyed with Vikram, Leonard, Gorgen and Franko) *Esequiel: Gosh, the sun is burning. (Esequiel saw his broken glasses on the snow but melted from the sun) *Esequiel: No! *Montay: Hello!? Is anyone there!? *Esequiel: Montay, it's gone. Antarctica is gone. We lost a home for the first time. *Josesito: WHAT?! But what about Paulet Island? *Esequiel: Gone too. Mumble's Time Machine is not seen somewhere. It got destroyed as well including MY STUFF! *Shippo: *cries out* DADDY is gone! *Montay: Guys, we need to find cover, the sun is in our tears. (Vikram wakes up almost going into his dead) *Vikram: Esequiel.......this is your....LAST..WARNING! MY TIME HAS COME TRUE, ANTARCTICA IS DESTROYED FOR REAL! ANTARCTICA IS DESTROYED FOR- (Vikram is unable to finish his last words when a part from the Death Ice kill Vikram by squeezing him) *Esequiel: Yes! *Shippo: He deserve to be dead. *Montay: Now, we need some aliens to help so we can get the water back and the ice back. (The broken parts are forming into the Death Ice into the Mecha Armor Penguin Robot) *Esequiel: What the? *Montay: What The What?!? *Mecha Armor Penguin Robot: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! I AM THE MECHA ARMOR PENGUIN ROBOT, I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! *Esequiel: Run! (Four baby penguins begin to run from Mecha Armor Penguin Robot when his rockets charges at them but they dodge) *Esequiel: Let tear him apart! *Josesito: As fast as we can. (All four jump into the Mecha Armor Penguin Robot. Esequiel try to pull his head off. Montay is peaking on his leg. Shippo is punching the back off his body and Josesito is putting his beak into his metal shape part by tapping.) *Esequiel: It's no use! We have to save Earth on our own. *Mecha Armor Penguin Robot: Now! The sky is blue again. I will destroy Earth and the planets. *Montay: You don't know anything! *Shippo: Yeah, you're going down! (The Mecha Armor Penguin Robot spin around, making the four chicks go up, looking in a sky with a rainbow) *Esequiel: I...am...in..Heaven! *Montay: At least, we don't have halos, *look down* or not. (The four chicks begin to fall sceaming) *Esequiel: NO! WE CAN'T DO THIS! *Shippo: WE NEED TO FOCUS ON THE MISSION! *Montay: Guys, we can jump on his head so he can be dead anyways. *Esequiel: That a great idea Montay. (The four chicks jump on the Mecha Armor Penguin Robot and got defeated with a lot of booms around and self-destruct himself, landing on Vikram, Leonard, Gorgen and Franko's place) *Esequiel: Yes! *Montay: We won! We did it again. *Shippo: Now, no more robots are seen anywhere. *Josesito: So Esequiel, what is your plan? *Esequiel: I don't remember something on the way back, Shippo, can you explain this? *Shippo: I said we had to focus on the mission. *Esequiel: Hey look. (The Adult Changer 8000 was there buried from the sand) *Esequiel: Come on, dig, dig, dig, And we found it! *Josesito: The lucky masterpiece! *Montay: Wow, that what you used for turning into a chick. *Shippo: I wish, i was an adult now, so i don't ever go to school again. *Montay: Me too. *Esequiel: Montay, hold it *give the machine gun to Montay* and don't drop it. *Montay: What i have to do? *Esequiel: Change us back into adults. *Montay: Okay, you asked for it. (Montay use the Adult Changer 8000 to Esequiel and Josesito and their feathers came off again by transforming back into adults) *Esequiel: Yes! *Josesito: We're back to normal. *Montay: Now, we can be a family together. *Esequiel: Okay. Now, my time machine must be fix. *Montay: Come on. It's broken or something, but it on. *Esequiel: I will bring Antarctica back to normal. I will do it. Don't do anything bad, okay. *Montay, Shippo and Josesito: Okay. (They were almost burning and almost turning to dust soon) *Montay: My feathers! *Shippo: We are............old. *Esequiel: I must do it now! (Esequiel was fixing the internet from his time minute for five minutes. After fixing it, Esequiel begin to look for something on his time machine to get the snow back.) *Montay: Hurry...................UP! *Josesito: I'm fire! Why i have to be old again! *Esequiel: Now, i will.............PUSH! (Esequiel press the reveal button as the cliffs begin to break to have the water coming back from the continent) *Esequiel: I did it! I did...................IT! (The water was almost catching to them. But the light zooms and create snow, water and ice. Everything was restored back to normal as everyone was revealed back to life) *Mumble: I'm alive! *Phoenix: I'm alive too! *Arbert: *roars* We are back baby! *Everyone *cheers* (In a snowy desert, the four heroes has never return or so. But, the light was melting the water and zooms to recreate Snowy Plains. Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito are in the water safe with their new fixed time machine) *Esequiel: Hello? *Montay: To the lake! (The four penguins jump off the lake and gasps that Antarctica is back to normal) *Esequiel: Antarctica! *Montay: Looks new and perfect. *Shippo: Like Last Time. *Josesito: Now Montay and Shippo, everything is back, where are your parents? *Shippo: Um.......Penguin-Land? *Montay: Come on, the celebration is in the heat! (The four penguins, were walking to Penguin-Land, they saw Memphis, Norma Jean, Maurice, Michelle, Terry, Mary, Edwin, Dorcena and the rest in the celebration) *Esequiel: There it is! (Everyone were in a group together, Cho Cho and his family were watching happily) *Esequiel: Hello everyone, I am back! (Everyone applause) *Noah: Now, all of the fishes are with us. The elders will throw it and give it to you. *Esequiel: Alright. (The elders were throwing the fishes to everyone including Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito) *Esequiel: Tasty than ever. (Two Hours Later, back on Esequiel's Tickle Lab, Paulet Island) *Montay: So, everything on the tickle lab is back. *Shippo: Cool. *Esequiel: You know what it's like. *Josesito: No matter what, if you believe. *Esequiel: Paulet Island, a home where Adelie penguins live. (A picture of Paulet Island shows up) THE END Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep